DOA: The Gordon Walker Saga
by Blizzard Storm
Summary: Mainly focusing around Hitomi, a story of a cultist psychopath named Gordon Walker who plans to clone her and a few other DOA fighters so he can gain power to destroy the originals and to dominate the world with the help of the New Dawn. Please R & R
1. The Encounter

It was a cold, rainy night. The Dead or Alive tournament fighters were done with the fourth annual competition. Hitomi, wearing her jean jacket and jean pants, was walking down the road quietly when she saw a mysterious hooded man. She walked towards him curiously.

He quickly began to run, and Hitomi became even more curious. Her brown hair swung in the air as she ran after him. The hooded man began to pick up speed, when he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the heck..." Hitomi thought. She looked around. There was nowhere that he could've gone. He vanished. She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. She then gave up, realizing that she should be getting home now. She walked down the sidewalk, and finally arrived in her house.

Hitomi changed into her fuzzy pink shirt and pants, and walked into the bathroom and pulled her pink headband out. She sighed. She was only eighteen years old, and her father had been very ill. Although he didn't die, her family was in serious financial trouble due to the high cost of the surgery.

Hitomi then grabbed her soft, brown teddy bear, and hopped into bed. She was awoken by a loud thud. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hello?" she yelled. She heard footsteps, and then they suddenly stopped. She wearily rolled out of bed, and walked down the hallway. She saw nothing.

She was getting frightened now. She never had a robber come into the house before. With her parents being on vacation, that was always a possibility. Hitomi felt a strange presence behind her, and she turned around. She saw a blur run into her room.

"Hey!" she yelled loudly. She ran into her room, and saw the same hooded man that she had seen earlier. In his hand was a comb that she had used, and there were hairs attached to it. Hitomi threw a hard punch at the man, but she missed, just as he disappeared again.

"What on earth!" she said. What does this stranger want with Hitomi? Why did he steal her comb? She re-locked her doors, and she dialed the police on her cell phone. They were on their way.

The hooded man looked around; he made sure nobody was watching him. He took the comb, and headed into his secret underground laboratory. He pulled down his purple hood, revealing his two, evil-looking yellow eyes. His skin was tan, but he looked like a skeleton. He typed a combination on a large, steel door, and it opened. He walked into the main room of his lab. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made out of metal, and he grasped the comb even tighter and walked up to a tall and wide machine.

"Here we are." said the man. He was wearing a long, purple robe. He looked at the machine, and then he looked at a scanner that was next to it. He lifted up the door on the seven-foot long scanner, and pulled a few of the hairs off the comb, and put it on the scanner, and then he closed the door. He pushed a large, green button on it.

He smiled. He knew all would go well. As the scanner made a loud beep, he looked up at the huge screen on the wall. It said "Hitomi," and it showed her blood type and height and weight. "Perfect." he said, smiling more. He then grabbed the hairs that were on the scanner, and placed them in a moving conveyer belt that went into a long tunnel, deep into the walls of the lab. He pushed a giant blue button on the main machine, and looked at one of the green test tubes that was filled with green fluid.

He waited a few more minutes, and smiled when the machine made a confirming beep. He heard a loud squishing noise at the top of the tube, and a perfect, identical Hitomi replica came through the test tube.

"I knew it." he said. He booted up one of the computers. He set the test tube time for three days, when it would then release the clone, and he would then tell her about why she was created. He then ran a few blood tests on her, and her blood turned out to be healthy. Then, he opened a door and walked into another room, where he stored tons of clothes. He grabbed some, and put them next to the test tube containing the Hitomi clone.

He looked at her closed eyes. So innocent...so why did he want the original dead? It was simple. He wanted the real one dead, but the clone as a servant, and he would make many more clones, and soon they would all work for him, and he would take over the world. He smiled a wide, toothy grin just thinking of it.

His wife died a few years ago, and that was when he thought that he needed to do something. He tried cloning her, but it failed. He was miserable for the next two years, and now, at this present day, he knew it would finally work.

The man's name was Gord. Though he never revealed it to anybody, he thought about telling it to Hitomi's clone when she was released. He pictured her saying, "yes, master Gord," over and over again. He loved the sound of that. He had waited forever for this day. And now, it was finally here! Just three days of testing and nourishing, and she would be ready for the world, and her one goal: kill the real Hitomi.

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the police sirens out of her front window. She knew that this man would never come into her house, or anywhere near her for that matter, once the police dealt with him. She opened the door, and two police officers walked in. She told them about the man and described him perfectly, but when they asked her who she thought it was and why he came here, she was clueless.

The police then left a couple hours later. At this time, it was four in the morning. She then knew that she should get some rest if she was going to be cooking a gourmet meal tomorrow.

It had been three days since Gord started the cloning process of Hitomi, and he was indescribably excited as it entered the five-minute countdown, when she would then be released. He ran some final tests, and it was then at the one-minute countdown.

He would clone every single fighter of the Dead or Alive competition, and he would then hold his own tournament, and the winner would be released from the laboratory. Or should he not do that? What if it was too risky? He needed time to think about that. As for now, he needed to watch the thirty-second countdown.

It was then at ten, and then it the screen read, "Process Completed." He then noticed that the Hitomi clone's arms were slowly moving. It was a success! He then pushed a black button next to the test tube, and the green fluid began to drain. Her eyes then opened completely, and she flailed around in the water, splashing until it drained all the way.

"It's okay," said Gord reassuringly. He then pulled a switch on the scanner, which opened the door of the test tube. She walked out, coughing. He pointed the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Put those on," said Gord. She nodded, and grabbed the clothes.

"W-where can I change?" she asked.

Her first words. Priceless.

"Oh, in there," he said, pointing to a bathroom that he used. She nodded, and walked in there. She locked the door behind herself, and dried herself off and changed into the modern t-shirt and jeans. She looked in the mirror, ran a hand through her perfectly replicated brown hair, and she smiled.

"But who I am? What is my purpose?" the replica thought.

She unlocked the door, and opened it. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Who am I?" she asked Gord.

"Honey, you are-"

"Don't call me that." she snapped.

"Wow, smarter than I thought," thought Gord.

"You are a clone. A copy of a human." said Gord.

She looked at her hands, and tightened them into a fist.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"One reason, and one reason only." said Gord.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't like the sounds of that.

Gord smiled.

"You are here, to kill the real Hitomi."

"Kill...Hitomi?" she asked. She looked confused.

"My fault. I should've told you. Hitomi is your original. Of course I'll call you that too, but you must kill her." said Gord.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she is evil." he lied.

She nodded.

"And what is your name?"

"Gord, and I am your master."

"Yes, master Gord."

"Now, I will give you the direction's to the real Hitomi's house. But that is all I can do. From there, you can then kill that evil thing." said Gord.

She nodded, and smiled.

"Now go," he said. He grabbed a black leather jacket from the room and directions to the house on a sheet of paper, and handed it to the highly intelligent clone. She put the jacket on, and put the paper in her jeans pocket.

"I will go now." she said, and looked around for the exit.

"Oh, I am so sorry." he said, forgetting to show her the way out. He dialed the combination, and she smiled, and walked out of the laboratory. Did she even know what the word "kill" meant? He figured she'd probably know.

Hitomi was cooking dinner for herself that day. She was wearing a pink tank top and black sweat pants. She was making chicken teriyaki, with her signature sauce. She poured a glass of milk, and she then began to eat, when she heard a piercing smash. She looked around, her heart thumping. She dropped her fork and knife, and she quickly swallowed the piece of chicken teriyaki in her mouth. She ran, her brown hair blowing as she went into the living room.

She looked at the big window, and it was shattered. Someone definitely broke in, but was it the same hooded man? She made a fist with her left hand. She then walked into her bedroom. She saw a figure looking at her framed family pictures, but she couldn't make the figure out because her bedroom light was off. She switched it on. She gasped. So did the figure. They looked into each other's eyes. Hitomi was face-to-face with her clone.

"Who are you!" Hitomi screamed.

"I'm Hitomi." replied the clone.

"No you're not! I am!" she yelled.

"But I'm here to kill you," said the clone.

Hitomi's voice quivered.

"Kill me? Why?"

"That's what master Gord told me to do." the clone said. The clone then fell quiet. "I shouldn't have said that."

Hitomi examined her clone. It was just like her in every way. Same eyes, hair, type of clothes, even her voice and skin.

"I'm sorry." said the clone.

"No!" she yelled.

The clone walked up to Hitomi, and threw a punch, Hitomi blocked it.

"No...don't...please..." said Hitomi. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. The clone looked at her curiously.

"You...you are crying," said the clone. Hitomi then threw a fist right in the clone's forehead, and she shrieked, and held her bleeding forehead.

"I'm not the one who's gonna die." said Hitomi fiercely.

"But I don't want to die..." said the clone.

"And you think that I do!" said the real Hitomi.

"No, but it has to happen." said the clone.

"Same with you."

The two Hitomis wrestled, exchanging punched and kicks as they fought all-out. They then realized that this had to stop.

The clone was about to throw a hard punch to Hitomi's neck, when she put down her fist.

"I'm sorry..." she said, and then burst out crying.

"Don't kill me, and you won't need to be. I just need some questions answered." said Hitomi. The clone nodded. They were both dripping with blood. Hitomi walked wearily over to her bathroom cabinet and picked up two big, soft cloths.

"Here, take this." said Hitomi, handing one to her clone. "Use this to wipe your face."

"I know." replied the clone, taking it from her.

They both muttered "ouch!" low as they dabbed the blood.

"From now on, you're gonna listen to me, not your master Gord, or whoever. Do you understand?" Hitomi asked. The clone nodded with teary eyes.

"But if you want to stay here, you need to sleep in your own bed." said Hitomi.

The clone laughed, "I know."

"Who is Gord?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't really know. He's my master, that's basically all that he told me...and to kill you." said the clone.

"Why?"

"He said that you were evil."

Hitomi sighed.

"I'm not...evil..." said Hitomi, her mascara dripping down her face.

"I should've known that you weren't." said the clone.

They finally stopped bleeding, and Hitomi walked into her room.

"Follow me."

The clone nodded, and stood to her feet. She followed her to her room, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the real Hitomi's family pictures.

"Who is that?" asked the clone, pointing to a person in the picture. Hitomi walked by her, and smiled.

"That's my father."

"And her?"

"My mother."

"Family...I wish I had family too..." said the clone.

"Maybe you will. But I need to get my mind straight here. So you're my clone?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah." replied the clone.

They both nodded. Hitomi walked up to her drawer and grabbed some soft sweat pants and a tank top similar to what she was wearing.

"Go change in my bathroom. I'll make you a bed on the floor." said Hitomi, suddenly feeling sympathetic for her clone. The clone nodded. She walked into the bathroom. Hitomi heard the door lock. She smiled.

"She's like me in every way." thought Hitomi. She made a soft bed on her pink carpeted floor, and put a pillow on it. The door then unlocked, and the Hitomi replica walked over to it.

"That's cute," said the clone, pointing to Hitomi's teddy bear, "what's its name?"

"I didn't name it. I just call him Teddy." said Hitomi.

"Aww, how sweet." said the clone. She yawned, and then went on the bed on the floor and pulled the sheets up to her head.

"Are you tired?" Hitomi asked.

"Very." replied the clone.

Hitomi hopped off of her queen-sized bed, and flicked off the lights.

"Goodnight." said Hitomi.

"Goodnight." replied the clone.


	2. Good Times

Hitomi was restless. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked over the bed down on the floor, and her clone was sleeping peacefully. She sighed, and closed her eyes again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hitomi thought. "How did that strange man clone me?" Hitomi thought about that for at least an hour. And then she remembered the comb he was carrying. That was how. She took a deep breath, and dozed off into sleep.

Gord paced around angrily.

"Where is she!" he thought. He would only look for her for fifteen minutes tops, he figured. After all, she was his creation. He needed to know where she was. He opened the door to the lab, and walked out, his purple robe blowing in the wind. He would find her and see what was taking so long.

Hitomi woke up to a loud thud.

"What was that?" her clone asked, just as she was about to.

"I don't know." Replied Hitomi. "Let's go see."

The two Hitomis walked down the hallway in their pajamas. They carefully looked around the corner, and then walked down the hallway that led to the living room.

Hitomi sighed, "I forgot to do something about that window you broke!"

"I'm so sorry," replied the clone, feeling guilty.

"Well, it's okay, I just hope nobody else is in this house." Hitomi said. Their identical blue eyes got wide as they saw a figure walking into the bedroom again, its back turned to them.

"Hey," Hitomi whispered as the clone turned around and looked at her, "we need to find out what's going on with him. I'll hold him, and you knock him out."

"Got it," The clone replied confidently. The two walked down into the room, as the hooded figure walked around, examining the bed made on the floor with his back still turned to them. Hitomi mouthed "let's go" and her clone understood. Hitomi ran up to the man, and grabbed his two wrists.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Let me go, you worthless clone!" he yelled. Hitomi grinned.

"I'm not the one you should be looking for," said Hitomi. Her clone walked up to the flailing man.

"I am," she said, smiling. A look of horror spread across Gord's face. And then, the Hitomi clone drove a hard punch right to Gord's forehead, and he passed out.

Hitomi dropped him to the floor.

"Good job," said Hitomi. The clone smiled.

"Thanks. You too."

Hitomi stared in thought for a while, and then said, "What should we do with him?"

The clone looked puzzled. "I don't know."

They exchanged glances.

"Let's lock him up," suggested the clone. Hitomi nodded. She opened her closet door, and gestured for her clone to help her drag him in there. The two Hitomis cooperated with each other, each pulling his arm into the closet. Hitomi shut the door on him, and locked it from the outside.

"Can't he get out?" the clone asked curiously.

"No, I locked the door." Replied Hitomi. Her clone nodded.

"Hey, I need you to hide somewhere." Said Hitomi. A confused look went across the clone's face.

"Why?"

"I'm calling the police about this guy, and I need to ask them to fix the window." Hitomi said. The clone shrugged.

"Sure."

"Um, hide in the bathroom." Said Hitomi. The clone nodded, and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'll tell you when you can come out." Hitomi yelled to her clone.

"Okay," she replied quietly. Hitomi picked up her cell phone, which was on her nightstand, and dialed the police. They were on their way in no time.

Hitomi's clone was being very quiet. The police knocked on the door, and Hitomi opened the door. Hitomi told the two police officers about the man, and about the smashed window. She told them that the man smashed it. The police officers called a number, and confirmed to Hitomi that there would be a window repairing service at the house in no time.

The police officers shut the door, as they left, carrying the still unconscious man, and they drove away, just as a window repairing service came. They replaced the window in a hurry. They then left. Hitomi yelled for her clone to come out now. There was no answer. She yelled again, and no reply. She grabbed the bathroom key that was hidden under her bed, and called her one more time before unlocking the bathroom door to see what was wrong.

Her clone was leaning against the wall, her eyes shut in a deep sleep.

"Oh, she must've been really tired." Thought Hitomi. She woke up her clone. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" the clone said, waking up.

"Go into your bed now," Hitomi said, "they're gone."

The clone nodded, and did as Hitomi said. Hitomi then went into her own bed, and the two identical teenagers fell asleep fast.

They both woke up the next day to chirping birds. Hitomi rolled over, and looked at the clock. It was eight.

"Are you awake?" Hitomi asked quietly. Hitomi then looked at her clone, who was sound asleep. Hitomi thought she'd make breakfast for herself and her clone, so she walked into the kitchen, looking in the cupboards. She found her old chicken teriyaki from last night that she hadn't finished, so she wrapped it up and put it in the fridge. She thought she'd make her favorite breakfast food, pancakes. She was flipping the pancakes, playing soft music in the stereo. And then she saw her clone walking down the hall.

"You're finally awake," said Hitomi. The clone smiled.

"Yeah."

"You want some pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, they're almost ready." Said Hitomi. Her clone sat down at the kitchen table, still rubbing her eyes sleepily, and then she yawned loudly.

"Eww, my breath smells. Do you have an extra toothbrush?" the clone asked.

"Yeah, it's under the sink in the bathroom." Said Hitomi. The clone nodded, and walked into the bathroom. She looked under the sink, and grabbed the toothbrush. She was brushing her teeth when she heard Hitomi yell, "the pancakes are ready!"

"Okay!" she yelled back, spitting out her toothpaste. She then wiped her mouth with a paper towel, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how do you know about hygiene?" Hitomi asked, knowing that her clone had just brushed her teeth.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just instinct," said the clone.

"Ah." Replied Hitomi. She flipped two pancakes on a plate, and put them on the table, next to her clone.

"Did you ever eat before?" Hitomi asked.

"No." replied the clone.

She squirted some maple syrup on them, and chewed the pancakes, tasting the sweet syrup, and then swallowed it.

"Wow, those are great pancakes." Said the clone.

"Thanks, I use my original recipe." Hitomi replied. The clone smiled. Hitomi then grabbed two pancakes for herself and she sat down at the table beside her clone.

"So," she said, chewing her food, "want to you want to do today? After all, my parents won't be home for a few days yet."

The clone looked deep in thought.

"I don't know. Go shopping, maybe?" the clone asked.

"Sure, I love shopping." Hitomi replied. The two finished their pancakes and then took showers. Hitomi changed into a pink long-sleeved yellow shirt, jeans. Her clone changed into a black t-shirt and jeans.

Hitomi then grabbed her jacket and one for her clone, and then grabbed the car keys.

"I just remembered; don't you think it'd be weird if someone saw us? You know, two identical girls?" Hitomi asked.

"Well just say we're twins." Replied the clone.

"Good idea." Said Hitomi. The two drove off in Hitomi's black jeep. They were driving, when the clone asked, "can I put music on?"

"Sure," replied Hitomi. The clone pushed a button next to the clock, as if she had been in this car before, and turned the dial to a smooth jazz station.

"I love this." Said the clone, turning it up.

"Hey, so do I." Replied Hitomi, who had always been a fan of smooth jazz. They arrived at the mall, and shopped for a few hours. They arrived back home, when they saw a note in the kitchen. The two girls looked at each other in horror. It read: I WILL STILL KILL YOU.


	3. Five More

Gord walked over to his laboratory. He sighed, thinking of how mad he was at that pathetic creation he had made, and how bad it failed. He was determined to make a better one, and a deadlier one. Gord was very upset. He walked over to his scanner, and picked up the brush. Now he was more angry than upset.

He angrily grabbed his hairbrush that he had stolen from the original Hitomi, and pulled out five, thin hairs, and put them on the conveyer belt. He then pushed the big green button five times, angrily. Out of the seemingly endless rows of tall, vertical test tubes filled with green fluid, five tubes that were side-by-side made a squishing noise, and a replica of Hitomi slowly emerged out of the top of the tube in five of them.

"I will now make these Hitomis my prisoners...and they will fetch the other Hitomi that I made for me...and they will bring her to me...where I can then _get rid of her_." Thought Gord. He snickered, and thought that this project would go better. He ran a few blood tests on each of the Hitomi clones, and made sure that they were healthy. They were, and he then walked over to a keyboard and typed that they would be in the tubes for twenty-four hours, and he would then release them to hunt down the other clone.

He waited patiently for the other clones to be ready for release, when he began to think if he should get another DOA fighter.

"Hmm..." He thought. "Zack would make for a good servant. If I could clone him, I could make sure that he'd kill the real Zack, and then he'd be used to fight with my other Hitomi clones, so that they'd be just as skilled and fierce as their originals."

So, he went out searching for Zack. He began to think where he wanted to teleport to...the club. He knew that Zack was a DJ, and that he'd probably find him there, making some hip hop songs are something.

He teleported, and left the five Hitomis there in their nourishing tubes. He appeared right near the entrance of a huge club down in the city, and he peered through one of the windows that was in the brick building. He saw a huge crowd dancing and whatnot. He looked for the DJ, and saw...Zack. Gord recognized him immediately. The green mohawk, the black skin, the dark sunglasses. He had to find something that had his DNA in it. He began to think. He stood in the darkness of the club's entrance, nobody able to see him. In fact, there weren't hardly any people passing him. Occasionally he'd hear some whispering, but the people who were whispering must've passed him.

He then realized that there was something shiny on the ground, a few feet in front of him. He picked it up. It was big, broken black record. Gord knew that Zack had been using these types of discs to make music in the club, so he thought that it might possibly contain his fingerprints...perfect to scan and then to begin the cloning process.

He picked it up, just as he heard somebody yell, "Hey!" He looked up, and saw a tough-looking man with a buzz cut and an excessively large red jacket on.

"I said no one else could come in the club," he said in a angry and frightening tone.

Gord grabbed the disc and began to run to a safe place where he could teleport back to his laboratory, but the man chased him through the alley.

The lab was quiet, with the exception of the bubbling noise of the testing tubes. The Hitomi duplicates were at the fifteen-hour mark. And then soon it hit then five-hour mark, and Gord was still not back. And then, the ten second countdown...and right when it hit the number one, the five Hitomis' eyes slowly opened, and they looked around, and began pounding on the tubes.

"Where am I..." one thought.

"Who am I..." another thought.

"I need to get out of here..." the third Hitomi thought.

"Why are there other people here?" the fourth thought.

"Must...get...out..." the fifth thought.

The five Hitomis began pounding and their hearts began to beat faster and faster. One of the Hitomis finally smashed a hole through the tube, causing the fluid to drain out. She stuck her face through the hole that she had punched curiously, and inhaled the fresh air. The four others were pounding and punching, without success. The Hitomi that had punched the hole punched the glass again, but to close to the hole. She cut a deep gash in her palm, and she cried out in pain. The four other Hitomis suddenly looked around at the sound of the shriek.

The Hitomi watched her hand as it dripped blood into the tube. She elbowed the tube as hard as she could, and it smashed, leaving a wide open exit. She walked out, and looked at the struggling others. She turned away, and headed into the room with all of the close. She grabbed what she needed and changed into the clothes quickly. She wore a orange sweater and jeans. She looked at the helpless clones in front of her, and decided that it would be best if she helped them. She pushed a big, purple button on one of the test tubes.

There was suddenly a streak of black that shot through the green fluid in one of the Hitomis testing tubes. The Hitomi that was enclosed in the tube began to cough as the fluid turned completely black. The Hitomi looked at the black fluid, horrified.

"What have I done?" she said aloud. She thought fast, and kicked the tube open, and the black liquid poured out onto the floor and the Hitomi coughed hard as she struggled to find fresh air.

"Come out here!" The Hitomi yelled to the one in the tube. The one in the tube quickly ran out, and took a deep breath.

"The clothes are that way." said the Hitomi to the other one. The other one nodded, and walked to where she was pointing. She changed into clothes similar to the other one, and the two began to help out the other three.

Would this be good, or simply chaos?


	4. Trapped

Gord slowly rounded a corner to another dark alley. He hid behind a Dumpster where he then slowly began to fade, and then completely teleported to the lab. To his surprise, the five Hitomis were gone.

"What on earth…" he thought as he saw the smashed tubes. He walked in the clothes room, and saw that all the clothes he had put out for them were all gone.

"I must lock them up…or kill them," Gord said. He set the black record on a table and then set out looking for the five Hitomis that were out of control.

The original Hitomi and her clone were still examining the note that read those threatening words: I WILL STILL KILL YOU. They had to do something. They walked out of the house and then walked to find the lab, because her clone told her the exact location. The two Hitomis hopped in the car and slowly began to drive to the lab. They were cruising at roughly 80 miles per hour when Gord suddenly walked across the road, and the original Hitomi immediately slammed on the brakes. The two Hitomis jerked back, and Gord slowly walked up to the car, with a menacing grin on his face.

Gord then opened the drivers' seat door, and threw the original Hitomi to the ground with hard impact. He then stepped on her head, and then kicked it as hard as he could.

"You two deserve death," he said evilly. The clone slowly approached him from behind and delivered a hard uppercut to the back of his head. He fell over, just as he began to teleport, and somehow also caused the two Hitomis to come with him as well. They appeared at the lab. Gord immediately punched the two in their faces as hard as he could, and they both screamed and cried as he did it over and over again, until at last they both fell unconscious. He then picked them up and threw them in the clothes room and locked the door.

"Two failed creations…but the other five will be better. I must now kill these two."


	5. Gone

Gord slowly walked around his lab, thinking what he should do to his two failed creations. He would not let them live, that was for sure. He wasn't sure how he would kill them though. He then heard a quiet cry, meaning one of the creations was waking up. He needed to think fast. He grabbed a shard of the smashed testing tube, and slowly opened the door to the two Hitomis. One was on her back, unconscious, and the other was the floor on her stomach, slowly waking up.

Gord was ready to kill them. He held the piece of glass high in the air, and stuck the shard into one of the Hitomis' left leg. The Hitomi immediately woke up, and began crying in pain. Gord let out a menacing chuckle, and hurried out of the room for another piece of glass. The Hitomi was still on the ground in the same position when Gord walked back in. He then kicked the conscious Hitomi in the face with intense impact. Her head jerked backwards, and slammed into the wall. Blood slowly stained the wall. Gord couldn't tell which one he was killing...the clone or the original? He then laughed, satisfied. He wanted to torture these two Hitomis for what they've done. For how the clone had treated him. He noticed the other Hitomis eyes slowly open, and they went wide when she noticed that Gord had nearly killed her friend. She hurried over to her hurt clone, and became infuriated with Gord. At first, she hated her clone and wanted it dead, but _now_, it was _different._

Gord grasped the piece of glass with his hand tightly. He stared at the two miserable Hitomis, and smiled.

"You deserve death," he said to the conscious Hitomi.

"No!" she cried.

"Oh yes, but fortunately for you, your friend here will be the first to go."

"Don't do this!"

"Shut up." He said, and then walked over to the Hitomi whose head was bleeding and had a sharp piece of glass in her leg. He dragged her by her two wrists and out of the room. The other Hitomi just sat there, crying helplessly. He then picked her up, and threw her into a steel machine, and he heard a loud cracking of bones. She stopped breathing. Gord began laughing.

"You know, whoever messes with me will die. Haven't you figured that out yet, Hitomi?" Gord said.

He slowly walked over to the room in which the original Hitomi was, and to his surprise, she was gone.

"You will die!" He yelled. He began to run around his lab, searching every possible hiding place. She was gone, and apparently went out of the lab. For now, he wasn't concerned. He picked up the dead Hitomi, and threw the body in the clothes room, and locked the door.

Hitomi ran as fast as she could through the cold streets, desperately searching for help as tears rolled down her face. She rounded a corner and ran to her house, and locked all the doors. Gord was not there. She quickly called the police, and they began searching for Gord. But Gord's lab could not be found easily. Hitomi told the police that he cloned her and killed her clone, and almost killed her.

The next day, she was in the shower when she heard a loud _BOOM! _She quickly dried off and put her clothes on and searched the house. She walked into her room, and saw that there was a bullet right in her family portrait that was hanging up on the wall. She looked at her dresser, and all of her pictures were gone. What was going on?


	6. Threats

-1Hitomi was looking around her destroyed room, wondering what could've caused this. She heard another crash in the distance somewhere, and she turned around and headed down the hallway. It was Gord.

"I will _not _let you escape me again!" he screamed in a terrifying tone. Hitomi turned around, and desperately turned and darted into her room, quickly slamming and locking the door behind her.

"You cannot escape me. Do not attempt to do so." Gord said quietly outside. Suddenly, all was silent. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief, and then felt a hand grab the back of her head and slam it into the door, face first. She held her bloody nose with her hand as her eyes opened wide with horror as she glanced at Gord, standing above her, smiling demonically.

"Should I kill you or not?" said Gord.

"Don't!" Hitomi replied.

"I'm thinking aloud, you idiot!" he shouted. He paced around for a while, as if he thought Hitomi wasn't going to try and escape at all. She slowly began to stand up.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, Hitomi." Gord said. "It will only cause you more pain."

Hitomi gave up, and fell back to the floor.

"I will take you to my laboratory, but I'm going to run a few experiments. Consider yourself _fortunate._" Gord said, and gave Hitomi a faint smile, "now come with me."

He grabbed her arm, and then shut his eyes. In a flash they were in the basement of the laboratory.

"I'm assuming you've never been in this area before, am I right?" he asked Hitomi, who still lay in the exact same position as she had been an instant ago at her house.

"No." Hitomi answered weakly.

"Good, because there is no entrance, and no exit, as you can see." Gord pointed around the room. The room was just one big square, with a stale paint smell. "Try as much as you'd like, but you'll never get out."

With that, Gord disappeared from the room.

Hitomi lay there, her nose gradually bleeding less. After what seemed like hours, Gord teleported back inside the room.

"All right, here is how this will work. I'll be running tests on you outside of this room, and if you cooperate, nobody will be harmed, but if you don't," he paused, "if you don't, you don't want to know what will happen."


	7. Gord's Tragedy

-1**48 Years Ago**

"It's time, honey."

A voice echoed down the hallway. Fourteen year-old Gord Walker was putting on a suit to go to his brother's funeral. His mother was wiping tears from her eyes and looked absolutely terrible, but Gord didn't blame her. Gord's brother, Craig, was murdered a couple of weeks ago and the police haven't captured the perpetrators yet. Gord wiped away a tear and straightened his tie.

"I'm coming," said Gord, grabbing his coat and heading downstairs. His mother was now waiting for him near the front door and he slid his coat and walked to the car. His mother was humming quietly to herself; it was some tune that Gord remembered her singing to him ever since he was little.

When it was over, Gord could not find his mother anywhere. There were a lot of people at the funeral, but he felt he would've seen her by now. After what seemed like two hours of searching, he found her outside talking quietly with a strange man with a suit and a top hat on.

"Who are you?" Gord asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, lad. I am Corey Davidson. I am a good friend of your mother's, and I knew Craig very well."

Gord almost cringed at the sound of his brother's name.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Gord.

"We're discussing grown-up things." Gord's mother replied awkwardly.

"Like what?"

Corey and Mrs. Walker exchanged glances nervously.

"I know who killed your brother." Corey blurted. Mrs. Walker looked stunned.

"What…?"

"They're called 'The Skull Riders,' but I believe their head man is named Bass Armstrong."

**Present Day**

Hitomi was in the deserted room, shuddering at the thought of Gord nearly killing her. To be honest, she didn't know why he _hadn't_. Does he really have any reason to keep letting her live? He's been playing around with her for a long time and she was getting absolutely sick of it. But there wasn't anything she could really do about it. He just kept having his way and kept torturing her. Suddenly a voice boomed from beyond the room, projected by an intercom:

"_Stand in the middle of the room."_

She noticed that she was leaning against the corner of the room, and she also wondering why the heck it mattered, but she didn't question Gord, she did as she was told.

"_Your heart rate is rapidly increasing, Hitomi. Why are you frightened?"_ Gord did a poor job of trying to sound concerned.

"Let me leave here." she said.

"_You may if you prove yourself able to complete this task; the walls are slowly closing in before you, and if you get out, you will live, and you can proceed to the next task. All of this is necessary in evaluation in order to create the Perfect Hitomi. Once I have done that, you can finally be killed. Let the games begin."_

With a deafening rumble, the walls started moving.


	8. The New Dawn

**37 Years Ago**

21 year-old Gordon Walker had been behaving strangely. His mother, now in her late 60s, would visit him in his small apartment room every so often to see how he was doing. He would rarely acknowledge his mother at all, with the exception of nodding to a simple yes or no question. The death of his brother Craig undoubtedly traumatized Gordon, but Mrs. Walker never would've imagined that it would affect him like this--and for such a long period of time.

Mrs. Walker pondered if she should even visit him at all, or just let him be, and wait for him to confront _her_.

_ "This is the last time,"_ she thought as she grabbed her heavy winter jacket and purse. She opened the front door, and after locking it up she drove about ten miles in her junky old Mustang. The engine sounded like it constantly sputtered and sounded like it was choking, but she didn't have much money at all, and ever since she divorced her husband Jonathan, she only saw a huge drop in their money savings. She had asked Gordon to get a job about a month ago (and many times before), and he had said nothing; his expression blank.

Mrs. Walker knocked on the rusty door to apartment 28. After a few moments, the door creaked open loudly, and Gordon's pale face came into view. He said nothing; only giving her a weak, unfeeling smile. She smiled back, and he opened the door for her to come in. She took her jacket off and sat on his dirty blue couch. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

"So how's it going?" she said, trying to sound casual. He said nothing, only slightly smiling, why, Mrs. Walker didn't know. He was wearing a long black hooded robe, which was very strange.

"Nice outfit." Mrs. Walker said. Gordon glared, his smile immediately fading. It seemed to Mrs. Walker that time itself had frozen.

"The New Dawn is nothing to joke about." Gordon said gravely.

"…What was that?"

"I believe you've heard me. Neither sarcasm nor mockery will be tolerated in The New Dawn."

"What's that?" Mrs. Walker asked, completely puzzled.

"It's my life."

"Can you be more specific?"

"My leader has requested secrecy, and I shall not fail."

By now Mrs. Walker was completely freaked out.

"Gordon, what the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Call me Gord from now on. My leader likes that name better."

"Who is your leader?" Mrs. Walker said, her voice noticeably rising in tone.

"I will not tell you. The New Dawn is coming, and I will meet my tragic doom if I fail to obey my leader. I cannot allow even the faintest of clues regarding this matter to come from my lips. I have had enough of your constant bickering, and I would very much appreciate it if you would leave me now."

Mrs. Walker sighed, grabbed her jacket, and slammed the door, infuriated.

_What on earth was The New Dawn?_

* * *

**Present Day**

The rumble reverberated through Hitomi's ears. How was she expected to escape this small cellar when the walls were closing in? Was she even expected to _live_? Why would Gord even consider it "testing" if there wasn't a way to succeed? She frantically gripped the walls, searching for some kind of clue. The room was now reduced fifty percent, and Hitomi still couldn't find an answer. Hitomi suddenly heard a shrill scream, and the walls began to move slower. The intercom suddenly came on,

"_Hang in there, I'm coming!"_

It was the voice of one of her clones. She couldn't believe that she would happen to come at just the right time, but she did. A seemingly transparent door suddenly opened up in the wall to her left, and a Hitomi clone stood there, extending her arms.

"Jump!" she yelled, as the walls now brushing against the real Hitomi's hips. She lunged, and grabbed her clones' hands, who pulled her out of the room just as the walls impacted each other. Hitomi just lay on her back, gasping desperately for air. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she was extremely grateful.

"Thank you…thank you so much." said Hitomi, forcing a smile.

The clone smiled back.

"No problem. I don't want that man hurting any of us again."

"Where is he?" said Hitomi, slowly standing to her feet.

The cloned Hitomi sighed.

"I don't know. I came in here, he was facing the other way, and I heard you screaming. I had a vision too--I think I saw what you did."

Hitomi was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw walls…all closing in. It was really quick, like five seconds, but I could tell that you were in the middle of them."

"…How?" was all Hitomi managed to say.

"I'm not sure, but it sure helped, didn't it?" the clone asked, smiling.

"Yeah." she said.

The clone hesitated, and then continued,

"I punched him in the back of the head. He fell over and he screamed. I didn't think that would him, honestly, but apparently it did. But after that…he just _vanished_."

"That really pisses me off. He keeps running. I mean, I'm glad you weren't harmed, but he keeps getting away from us."

"I know what you mean." The clone replied.

"Where are the others?" Hitomi asked.

"I know that one is at your house, but two are missing. I was running after them. They ran down some alley and they were completely horrified. I lost them when I rounded the corner."

"What will people say if they see two identical girls running around the streets?"

"I don't know, maybe they'll just think they're twins." The clone responded.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at the surprising calmness in her clone's voice.

"Let's go to the house, meet up with the other one, and go from there." Hitomi said. The clone took off her blue sweatshirt she was wearing and handed it to Hitomi.

"You probably need this more than I do," she said, smiling. Hitomi put it on.

"Thanks."

The two Hitomis hugged, and headed to the house, seeking some kind of answer.


	9. A Grander Scheme

Before I begin, let me give you the lowdown on the character so far, as it's been a while since I've updated this story last.

_Characters:_

_Hitomi, _main character, cloned by madman

_Gord Walker, _psychopath who wants to create multiples of DOA fighters to fight for him and serve him. A power-hungry freak.

Note: There are currently 5 Hitomis…I know, I can get confusing! One has been brutally murdered by Gord.

There was a brief encounter with _Zack _the DJ, retrieving his DNA from sweat of his fingertips on a hip-hop record.

I think that should help. I'm gonna try to post this on each chapter, so the story will be easier to follow. Enjoy!

--

Dead or Alive: The Gord Walker Saga

_Chapter 9: A Grander Scheme _

_--_

The damp gravel crunched beneath the feet of the two Hitomis. They were running back to original Hitomi's house, searching for her clones. They rounded each alleyway corner cautiously, thinking that Gord would literally materialize in front of them. They ran as fast as they could, original Hitomi wearing a t-shirt, her clone wearing a blue sweatshirt, they both panted in unison.

Original Hitomi's house at last was in view. Original Hitomi stopped abruptly. Her clone stopped a few steps ahead of her, turning. Her clone wore a worried visage.

"What's up?"

"This is too predictable. This is the first place he's gonna look for us at."

Clone Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I hadn't thought of that," said clone Hitomi, looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. We need to wait a while, though."

Her clone nodded.

Original Hitomi glanced at the front door of her house. A figure moved from the right. It was one of the clones. She swung the door open, looking horrified. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out the door, dashing like never before.

"You two need to ru-"

_Click-click, boom._

There was a _sshoooo_ that sounded and the clone running towards them stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground, mere feet from reaching the other two. The two Hitomis exchanged glances of terror, and took off running the opposite way, not knowing where they were heading. They had to go anywhere but her house. The clone began to sob as they ran, causing her to slow.

"She was right in front of us," said the clone, stopping completely now.

Original Hitomi slowed to a jog, but didn't halt.

"Keep running, he'll get you if you stop," said original Hitomi, her head turned slightly towards her clone. Her clone hesitated, but started running again. They ran onto a public street, past a black BMW. It swerved out of the way as the two Hitomis passed it. The driver, an elderly man, gave them the finger as he passed. They kept running, not looking back. They ran off the road and through a field, past overgrown trees and grass. The two Hitomis would collapse if they ran any more. They stopped, both gripping their sides, and falling to the grass, coughing.

"I can't…I can't…" said original Hitomi, barely able to speak.

"Need…water…" said her clone.

A figure suddenly came into view from up on the hill in front of them, far away in the distance. It came forward with extraordinary speed. It hit them at the same time:

_He had found them._

_Boom boom clap. Boom bah-clap. _The bass thumped the speakers of Zack's H3 Hummer. He bobbed his head as he cruised to _Club_ _Luna_, at which he was a bouncer until midnight, where he then DJ'd until three a.m.

It was 11:45. He finally arrived, standing outside the main entrance, surveying the crowd. He grabbed the guest list from a co-worker, and checked off their names as each person showed him an ID. He heard a yelp from the back of the line. Then another scream, only louder. He gestured for the front guests to stay there, knowing they wouldn't. He saw a pool of blood as he reached the back of the line.

A young man was murdered. Other guests were screaming, some running, some holding their heads, some crying. A voice said,

"This isn't right."

"Who did this?" Zack screamed, looking around for someone who looked suspicious. Someone with bloody hands, someone running, anything. Anything that could help. He saw nothing, just looks of fear and shock.

"A guy…" a voice said behind him. It was a young girl, probably early twenties. "I couldn't see his face…he had…had some kind of robe…" she said between sobs… "it was just…_stab."_

Zack had already pushed #1 on his cell's speed dial as it was in his pocket, calling 911. He put it to his hear.

"We need help right now…a dude's been killed, Club Luna, 42nd street," said Zack, his voice trailing. The police were on their way. Zack looked at the stab wound, reluctant. He noticed something odd. There were weird lines on it. Some people gasped as he inched closer to the wound, trying to tell what the lines were. Letters. Some kind of letters.

"The hell are you doing?" a guy yelled from a concealed position.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Zack barked, a girl nearly falling backwards from the sudden break of silence.

"There's something written on it."

Zack decided to improvise, taking off his tinted glasses. He held the magnified side to the letters. They were definitely letters. _TND._

The figure moved closer, however, the two Hitomis had no strength and no will to move. They were exhausted. A laugh began.

"_Surrender, surrender…but don't give yourself away…hey_…"

Original Hitomi almost puked at the terrible, twisted humor of Gord's voice singing the classic Cheap Trick tune. Gord was wearing a robe, with a sick smile on his face.

"To be honest with you, I didn't think you two would give up. But this," he cackled a laugh, "this…I didn't see coming. I thought you still had more _fight _left. I must say, it was fun while it lasted. But as they, all good things must come to an end."

He pulled his arm back, gripping the knife firmly.

_Boom._

Gord winced, dropping the knife. There was a small hole in his palm, bleeding quickly. He turned. A Hitomi was crouched behind a tree, behind him. It must've been one the ones that had escaped from the lab. It looked like a Desert Eagle. Gord disappeared. The two Hitomis that were almost killed by Gord were speechless.

The three Hitomis frantically turned their heads, searching for his whereabouts from their own positions. He suddenly materialized next to the Hitomi behind the tree, pulling the gun out of her hands, catching her completely off guard.

"Nice try, you _bitch_."

He smacked her with the gun. She fell. This was time for the other two to act. They got up, using all their might. The original Hitomi tackled Gord to the ground, holding him by the shoulders. The Hitomi who shot the Desert Eagle had gasped in surprise. He laughed, breathing heavily.

"Wow…I must say, master must be proud of you."

He smiled, and vanished.

The three Hitomis gasped, searching for him again. This time, they could feel that Gord wasn't coming back. Not for a while, at least. They were right. But one thing stuck out at them…

…_master._


End file.
